


Amor Entre Delicias

by LinkPast



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A bit of drama, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Kid Otabek Altin, Kid Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, OC, Omegaverse, Otabek's Mother Is An OC, Pregnancy, Soft Lemon, Soft Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Is Divorced, Victor is Yuri's father, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, Yuri's Biological Mother Is An OC, cake shop
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkPast/pseuds/LinkPast
Summary: Los sentimientos amorosos son lo más puro que puede haber en el mundo.Yuri está cansado de no poder encontrar a su pareja destinada, pero todo se arregla con un buen trozo de pastel. Todos los días sin falta alguna, visita su pastelería favorita para sentarse a disfrutar las delicias que allí sirven junto al pequeño hijo de una de sus amigas: Otabek.Sus pensamientos negativos se ven alejados durante el tiempo que degusta su postre.Lo que nunca imaginó fue que justo su fascinación por el «delicioso, dulce y esponjoso manjar» le abriría una puerta para cambiar su parecer
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Cake One

**Author's Note:**

> Recién me estoy mudando a AO3. Posiblemente traiga mis otros fanfics y además comience a publicar nuevos. También estoy pensando en traducir algunos fics al inglés, pero ya les avisaré después. 
> 
> Ya que los separadores que usaba en Wattpad no se ven muy bien en el formato de AO3, veré si puedo poner separadores de texto para que no haya confusiones en los cambios de escenario o de personajes. Sería la única aclaración por ahora.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leerme!

Durante toda su vida, Yuuri escuchaba aquellos comentarios referentes al esfuerzo por llegar a ser alguien, por tener un trabajo digno y sobresalir. Sus padres constantemente le recordaban que tenía que luchar por conseguir sus objetivos, y Yuuri nunca pasó por alto todos esos consejos.

Yuuri llevó a cabo una licenciatura en contaduría. ¿Era ésa su verdadera vocación? Aparentemente no, pero los sueños del japonés eran confusos en ese tiempo y no sabía que quería, así que, como muchos, se había dejado llevar por la carrera que se veía mejor.

Al final, supo tomarle el gusto y sobre todo agradecer el haber sido reclutado antes de siquiera hacer su propio curriculum y andar vagando por ahí en busca de un puesto. Salía agotado de ahí todos los días, pero se repetía que todo fue productivo y exitoso.

También era el más joven entre los compañeros de su planta, pero no por eso menos capaz o inteligente.

Soñaba con ser algo que destacara: un escritor, un fotógrafo o un pintor: plasmar arte de alguna manera era lo que deseaba, pero conforme creció, fue perdiendo la esperanza de ser bueno en eso y se dejó guiar por lo que decía el test de habilidades.

Aun así, Yuuri no se quejaba en lo absoluto, porque había conocido gente muy buena y competente en ese lugar, que era muy diferente a cualquier empresa: podía vestirse de la forma que le fuera más cómoda, aunque existía esa pequeña advertencia de que "si se vestía demasiado llamativo, alertaría a los alfas y sus instintos".

Se consideraba afortunado por tener un puesto importante, por ser respetado por sus superiores y por tener un buen salario. En otros tiempos, a un omega jamás se le hubiera permitido semejante cosa.

—¡Yuuri!

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, reconociendo de inmediato esa cabellera oscura y esa piel morena junto a un par de ojos profundos y negros.

—Otabek, ¿por qué estás corriendo de esa forma...? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Estás algo lejos de tu casa.

—Es que... Tú no llegabas, pensé que habías olvidado recogerme— Explicó el niño—. Mamá se fue a trabajar y vine a buscarte.

—¿Eh? —Yuuri abrió sus ojos ante esa declaración y se agachó a la altura de Otabek—. ¿Viniste desde tu casa hasta acá... tú solo?

—Sé... sé el camino. Y traje las llaves.

—Es peligroso. ¡Pudo pasarte algo, un accidente o qué sé yo! ¿Cómo habría reaccionado tu madre si te perdías o alguien te llevaba lejos?

—Ella no me pone tanta atención.

Las palabras de Otabek calaron profundamente en el corazón de Yuuri. Por Dios, ¡tenía sólo 9 años! Y estaba sintiendo la ausencia de su propia madre.

Diana, la madre de Otabek, mantenía una amistad estrecha con el japonés desde que estaban en la preparatoria. Yuuri la recordaba como una mujer con metas a largo plazo, muchas ganas de lograr todos sus propósitos y de mostrarle al mundo de qué estaba hecha.

Diana estudió diseño de modas y resultó tener ideas tan buenas y una capacidad extraordinaria para ello que no le costó conseguir referencias en pequeños trabajos hasta establecerse en uno.

En la cúspide de su felicidad, conoció a un hombre que la hizo sentir todavía más feliz. Ella le contaba a Yuuri que todo marchaba de maravilla.

Pero Diana se perdió por unos largos meses y aquella fue la última llamada que Yuuri tuvo de ella. Cuando intentaba contactarse, nunca lo lograba. Era como si sencillamente ella se hubiera esfumado así como así, ya que también se había cambiado de residencia.

Fue después de una de sus prácticas profesionales que la encontró caminando —¿hacia un supermercado, cargando entre sus brazos un bebé cubierto en una manta; Diana había quedado embarazada de su pareja, un alfa que no dudó en escapar de la responsabilidad al abandonarla apenas se enteró.

Se había deprimido tanto que cortó contacto con todos sus amigos y su familia, y no fue sino hasta después de dar a luz que decidió tratar de distraer su mente y su corazón de la soledad en la que se había sumergido con más trabajo.

Tuvo que quedarse unos meses en casa para atender del todo a su cachorro: darle de comer, revisarlo con el médico y conocerlo más. Ella lo amaba, pero Otabek le recordaba demasiado a su expareja y era como martirizarse constantemente.

La vida de Diana era privada, Yuuri sabía de sobra que no debía entrometerse, pero desde que conoció al hijo de su amiga, éste mismo buscó un refugio a su falta de cariño en él. Otabek trataba a Yuuri como si fuera su verdadera madre, y Yuuri no tenía el suficiente valor ni el corazón de piedra para negarle el amor que necesitaba.

El omega sonrió y lo abrazó con suavidad, dándole calor y apoyo en silencio mientras impregnaba al menor de sus feromonas para tranquilizarlo y quitarle la angustia de encima.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un pastel?

—Sí —respondió Otabek, tomando de la mano al mayor con una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa que solamente podía mostrarle a Yuuri.

**─── ❖ ── ✦ ── ❖ ───**

El nombre y el logo de " ** _Creamy & Delicious_**" se iba haciendo más y más cercano conforme se iban acercando.

Desde que Yuuri vivía en Nueva York, ese lugar se había convertido en su pastelería favorita, y en cuanto Otabek tuvo edad, no dudó en mostrarle las delicias que servían.

Apenas Yuuri abrió la puerta, Otabek se apresuró a apartar su mesa favorita, al fondo y a un lado de uno de los ventanales con vista a la calle y a los demás restaurantes en la zona.

Como lo usual, las mesas estaban casi llenas... y había muchas parejas que no dudaban en expresar ese inmenso amor que se tenían entre besos y risas. Eso desganó sin querer al nipón, ya que, a pesar de vivir bien, Yuuri se preguntaba qué se sentiría estar enamorado. Con 23 años, desconocía totalmente la respuesta.

Caminó hasta Otabek y se sentó frente a él, acariciando sus cabellos al notar que lo miraba fijamente.

—Bienvenidos, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

—Mila, qué gusto verte.

—¡Yuuri! —Mila se tomó la confianza de abrazar por unos segundos a su cliente más querido—. Lo mismo digo. La última semana ni te pasaste a saludar.

—Perdona. Estaba hasta acá de trabajo y no podía ni moverme de la oficina...

—No te disculpes, entiendo —Aclaró la pelirroja, girándose hacia Otabek—. También trajiste al pequeño ¿Cómo estás, Otabek?

—Bien, gracias —contestó, apretando suavemente la mano de Mila cuando ella se la ofreció para saludarlo.

Mila era la dueña de la pastelería, y había conocido al japonés cuando apenas estaba deleitando a los neoyorkinos con sus postres. Podría decirse que habían estado juntos en todo el crecimiento de C&D.

Yuuri ordenó una rebanada de pastel de frutas con un café y Otabek un pastelito de chocolate con una malteada del mismo sabor.

—Excelente... Ya mismo te los traen —dijo Mila, guardando la pequeña libretita en la que había anotado los pedidos.

—Mila —La aludida dejó de caminar y puso su atención en el omega—. ¿"Te los traen"? ¿Tienes otro mesero?

—Oh, mi hermano y su hijo me ayudarán de ahora en adelante. Me encargaré desde hoy a tomar los pedidos y ellos entregarán. Ya los conocerás.

Oh, sí, Yuuri ya recordaba que Mila le había hablado de su hermano a quien hace años no veía. Él permanecía en Rusia según lo que lo dijo. ¿Qué lo habría traído hasta EE. UU? Seguro extrañaba a Mila, muy seguramente.

Otabek tomó las gafas de Yuuri con permiso del mismo y las acercó a sus ojos.

—Woh, en serio tienes mucho problema en tu visión, Yuri.

Dejó salir una risita antes de decir: —Dámelos. Te dañarás los ojos.

El niño dejó los lentes muy cerca de la orilla, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera tomarlos al darse cuenta, éstos cayeron al suelo.

El omega sólo rogó que los cristales estuvieran intactos y que el armazón no se hubiera dañado tampoco.

No podía agacharse completamente ya que la mesa se lo impedía, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que bajar su brazo lo más que pudo y tantear el suelo para buscar sus gafas.

Yuuri suspiró y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Los suficientes para sentir cómo las gafas subían por el puente de su nariz y aclaraban su vista nuevamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle a Otabek, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos azules frente a él. Era, sin duda, el azul más bonito que había visto nunca.

Balbuceó unos segundos, estático. Creía estar viendo a la persona más hermosa en todo el mundo. 


	2. Cake Two

Yuuri había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero sí estaba casi seguro de que no podía apartar la mirada del hombre frente a él, aunque quisiera, y la única manera de lograrlo era pensar en la vergüenza que debía estar pasando quedándose como un bobo al mirarlo.

—¡Lo siento, Yuuri!

Abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces antes de mirar a Otabek.

—No te preocupes... Estoy bien —Le mostró una sonrisa al niño.

Otabek, aun así, pareció no creerle del todo. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes, como si fuera a llorar, y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa. Yuuri lo conocía: estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Los pasteles yacían en la mesa. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había tenido su mini viaje astral un rato considerable.

—Muchas gracias— respondió Yuuri, gritando internamente porque, para su sorpresa, su voz no tembló.

—Un placer.

Dios, esa voz era tan bonita que sólo con escucharla, creía que podría derretirse.

En el mismo instante en que se sonrojó, el hombre le sonrió más amplio, y tomó el plato con el pastel de Otabek para dejarlo frente al niño.

—Aquí tienes, pequeño.

Otabek asintió, mas no dijo nada. Posiblemente se trataba de un agradecimiento silencioso.

Yuuri aprovechó la distracción del hombre en el niño para mirarlo mejor: claramente era más alto que él, de piel blanca, pero más pálida que la que conocía. Sin embargo, le resultó muy linda. De ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Y ese cabello...

Como un príncipe, sí, tal cual.

—¡Yuri! ¡Espera!

El omega escuchó a Mila gritando detrás de él, y casi podía jurar que lo estaba llamando. Cuando quiso girarse para verla, la pelirroja ya estaba a su lado, respirando agitada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mila?

—¡Yuratchka! —exclamó algo molesto el de ojo azules, mirando al niño que le alzaba los brazos, pidiéndole que lo cargara.

—Se nota a leguas que me odia. Soy una pésima tía.

Yuuri miró a Mila con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar esa palabra. Si ese niño era su sobrino, y el sujeto de cabellos plateados probablemente era su padre..., entonces significaba que...

—No lo eres. Sólo se le dificulta un poco socializar, pero va a portarse mejor, ¿verdad?

El cachorro rubio negó orgulloso y se aferró con fuerza al cuello del más alto.

—Oh, sí. Yuuri, él es mi hermano Viktor Nikiforov —Mila señaló al ojiazul con una sonrisa—, y su hijo Yuratchka. Viktor, Yuuri Katsuki, cliente que conozco desde hace un tiempo.

—Ah, es un placer, Yuuri.

Viktor estiró una de sus manos para saludar al de ojos oscuros, sonriéndole de la misma forma que la primera vez. El omega aceptó el saludo y ahí sí, su mano tembló un poco por el contacto.

—Igualmente...

—También te llamas Yuuri, ¿eh? Eso creará un conflicto con este tigre.

—En realidad, el nombre del niño es Yuratchka —contestó Mila, sonriendo en esa dirección—. Pero le abreviaban el nombre a Yuri.

—Entiendo... Es muy lindo.

Yuratchka miró al omega con sus cejas fruncidas: —No soy lindo —dijo, queriendo sonar amenazante... Pero ¿cómo esa cosita iba a darle miedo a alguien?

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Viktor, refiriéndose a Otabek.

El kazajo observó a Yuuri en busca de ayuda, inseguro, por lo que el japonés tomó su mano y asintió para indicarle que no tuviera miedo.

—Es hermano de Mila, Otabek, no hay problema.

—Me llamo... Otabek. Otabek Altin.

—Qué lindo nombre. Soy Viktor, y es un placer conocerte.

La atención de Otabek se desvió rápido hacia el hijo de Viktor. Seguro quería presentarse voluntariamente, pero estaba dudoso por la previa actitud del otro.

—Salúdalo, Yuri —Pidió Mila a su sobrino.

Yuratchka alzó su cabeza unos centímetros para poder mirar al otro cachorro, y no pudo mantener firme su semblante huraño: abrazó a su padre y simplemente se quedó ahí, en silencio.

—Lo siento —habló Viktor—. Le cuesta hablar con las personas.

—Bueno, tengo que irme a seguir atendiendo a la clientela —Mila suspiró, señalando con su cabeza los nuevos clientes que iban llegando a la pastelería—. No tardes. Te necesito demasiado hoy —Advirtió a su hermano.

—Tranquila. Estaré ahí en un segundo.

Los ojos zafiro se posaron sobre Yuuri, quien de inmediato se tensó: no era de su agrado cuando la gente lo miraba así de pronto o cuando lo observaban por tanto tiempo. Y estaba de más decir que a lado de Viktor, se sentía minúsculo.

—Espero que tengas un buen día, Yuuri.

Muy bien, si en ese planeta existía alguien amable y atrayente al mismo tiempo, tenía que ser Viktor Nikiforov.

—Lo mismo para ti, Viktor...

El ambiente en la mesa se llenó de un aroma maduro, pero igualmente hipnotizante, provocando que el nipón, por inercia, liberara algunas feromonas al gustarle las otras.

Pudo confirmar que el aroma desconocido le pertenecía a Viktor, porque éste mismo reaccionó ante el aroma del menor.

Viktor era un alfa, disfrutando las feromonas de un omega..., y viceversa


End file.
